


you are my sunshine, my only sunshine

by SandyRoses



Series: SVT Cuddle Fics [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hugs, Light Angst, M/M, Military, Military Enlistment, Multi, Other, Polyamory, Reunions, Song fic, Sort Of, lots of hugs, soft, very light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 05:43:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21156569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandyRoses/pseuds/SandyRoses
Summary: Seungcheol comes home from his military enlistment. Jeonghan and Joshua don't know, but Minghao does.





	you are my sunshine, my only sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> I was having some JiHanCheol feels late at night and I just  
I had to  
This is so soft I love  
My bois ;-;

Minghao glanced over at Jeonghan for the millionth time that day, trying hard to hold his tongue. The older had been distant and a little closed off for a while now, almost a whole month. For almost a whole month, he’d been mopey and snappy and sad and Minghao was perfectly aware of why. 

It was Seungcheol. One of Jeonghan’s boyfriends, he’d been drafted into the military for the past three years, and Minghao knew contact between them wasn’t easy.

But he knew that Jeonghan was sad mostly because Seungcheol was supposed to come home last month, and he hadn’t said a word for the last four. As of late, he knew Jeonghan and Joshua, Jeonghan’s other boyfriend, often holed themselves up in their house and just sat together, waiting for their third to come home. It had taken Minghao forever to convince Jeonghan to get tea with him.

And Jeonghan’s tea was untouched. It just sat there, not even steaming anymore as Jeonghan absently fiddled with the ring on his left pinkie; a token from Seungcheol that he’d gotten right before the older man left for his enlistment. His gaze was distant and his expression was blank and Minghao swore he wasn’t actually breathing.

Minghao looked back down at his phone, which he’d been taking discreet glances down at for the past half an hour. So far, Jeonghan hadn’t noticed, and he’d been both grateful and a little concerned for it.

_ “I’ll be there in 10 minutes.” _

_ “Got it.” _

Minghao picked up his cup and sighed loudly, hoping to get Jeonghan’s attention.

“Jeonghan, you should drink your tea. It’ll get cold soon.”

“‘M not thirsty,” Jeonghan mumbled, almost on autopilot. Minghao sighed again, nudging Jeonghan’s cup towards him until it brushed his elbow.

“Please? For me? What if I told you that if you drink all your tea, you’ll get a surprise?”

At that, Jeonghan finally looked at him, brow slightly furrowed, and Minghao exhaled a silent sigh of relief, pleased he was finally showing some emotions again.

“What do you mean?” he prompted. Minghao shrugged.

“Just drink your tea,” he said loftily.

_ “Do you have him distracted?” _

_ “Yeah, you can make a move now.” _

“Why do you keep looking at your phone?” Damn, maybe Jeonghan had been more observant than he thought. Good thing he was a good liar.

“Jun keeps asking me about the microwave. He’s been meaning to fix it for a while but I’m really not comfortable having him handle any kind of electrical equipment,” he shrugged. 

_ “I can see you guys.” _

_ “Welcome home, dude.” _

“That sounds dangerous,” Jeonghan said bluntly, raising an eyebrow. Minghao waved a hand, glancing over Jeonghan’s shoulder and trying his very hardest to suppress a smile when he saw a familiar figure walking towards them.

“It really is. I should get Seungcheol to help him when he gets back,” he said loudly, and even though the sudden look of sadness on Jeonghan’s face was painful, Minghao’s heart was beating faster in his chest as someone leaned down close to Jeonghan’s ear, grinning brightly.

“Maybe I will,” said a familiar, long-overdue voice, and even though Minghao bit his lip, he couldn’t hide his smile when Jeonghan stiffened visibly, eyes going wide. “Won’t you even look at me? I missed you.”

“...Cheol?” Jeonghan whimpered, turning very slowly in his chair to look up at none other than one Choi Seungcheol, still dressed in his military attire, all his harshness melted by the blinding smile on his face.

“Hey there, beautiful. Long time no see,” Seungcheol said gently, holding his arms out, and Minghao put a hand over his heart, willing himself not to cry as Jeonghan burst into tears and threw himself into Seungcheol’s chest, sobbing so hard that he was shaking violently. A couple people around them cooed and applauded quietly as Jeonghan smashed their lips together, and even Minghao snapped a few pictures to send to Jun.

“Did- did you plan this?” Jeonghan sniffled, looking at Minghao, who grinned.

“Maaaybe,” he drawled, leaning back in his chair. 

“I hate you,” Jeonghan sniffled, smushing his face back into Seungcheol’s chest. “Hiding my own boyfriend from me.”

“Oh, don’t blame Minghao, Hannie, I was the one who came up with it. I wanted to surprise you,” Seungcheol said quickly, petting Jeonghan’s hair and tilting his face up so he could litter smooches all over Jeonghan’s damp cheeks. 

“I hate you too. Only Shua loves me,” Jeonghan mumbled, and Seungcheol laughed, hugging him tightly. Over Jeonghan’s shoulder, Seungcheol sent Minghao a smile, mouthing a grateful “thank you,” and Minghao winked back, smirking and holding up his phone for more pictures. 

“How is my other baby doing? Please tell me you’re both alright,” Seungcheol said gently, and Jeonghan nodded.

“He’s kinda sad, but he’s alright,” he offered, and Seungcheol blew out a sigh of relief, rubbing Jeonghan’s back and whispering words that Minghao couldn’t hear but assumed were soft confessions of love and of missing Jeonghan and Joshua.

“You two should scamper back home. I’m sure Joshua will have a nice surprise,” Minghao said gently, and they both looked over at him, then at each other, and nodded.

“Thank you,” Seungcheol said quietly, and Minghao waved a hand, holding it out for Seungcheol to shake.

“Not a problem. I’m just glad to have you back.”

* * *

“He should be back really soon. I sent him a text asking him to grab some bread from the store and he’ll do anything to distract himself,” Jeonghan muttered, pacing back and forth until Seungcheol pulled him into a hug, effectively trapping him. He didn’t say anything, but he didn’t really need to, because Jeonghan melted into him anyway, and he smiled, petting back the younger’s hair. 

“Maybe you should wait at the door?” he suggested, and Jeonghan nodded, scampering off to wait in the entrance hallway, where Seungcheol could hear him start to pace again. He huffed out a soft laugh, shaking his head and looking around.

Things were almost the same. The smell of the house brought nostalgia rising up in his chest and all the furniture was still the same, even if they’d been moved around a little bit. There were a few new knick knacks here and there that he didn’t recognize but he could learn those stories later. Right now, he just wanted to be reunited with the two loves of his life.

“We- I have a surprise for you,” he heard Jeonghan say, and his heart melted at the second voice, just as soft as he remembered.

“We? Who is we?” Joshua asked quietly, but Jeonghan didn’t say anything, and Seungcheol took a deep breath, feeling his heart race as a pair of familiar faces moved into view.

When Seungcheol had first seen Jeonghan’s face, everything had come rushing back, so powerful and loving that he almost collapsed, and now, seeing Joshua’s face, wide-eyed with surprise, made him feel the same way. A little overwhelmed, he took a step forward, smiling gently.

“I’m home,” he said softly, and Joshua’s hands rose slowly to cover his gaping mouth, tears spilling out of his eyes.

“Oh my god,” he whispered, “oh my god. Oh my god.” He sank to his knees, looking up at Seungcheol, stunned, and the older quickly knelt down in front of him, pulling Joshua into his arms and hugging him tightly, one hand threading through his hair.

“It’s ok, baby, I’m here. I’m back. I’m here and I won’t ever leave you again,” he promised quietly, leaving kisses all over Joshua’s tear-stained cheeks. 

“I missed you,” Joshua choked out, voice all rough round the edges just like Jeonghan’s had been. “I missed you so much.”

“I missed you too, baby, I missed you every day. I’m so sorry I couldn’t write these last few months- they were really pushing us in our last assignment,” he said apologetically, pulling Jeonghan into the hug so he could hold them both in his arms. God, he’d missed holding both of them so much…

“Please don’t leave us again,” Joshua begged, looking up at him with big, glassy eyes, and Seungcheol fet his chest tighten.

“Never. I’ll never leave you again. Trust me, I have no intention of ever going back into the military again,” he assured in a weak chuckle, giving them both several fond kisses. “I’d miss you too much. I hate being away from you. I could hardly bear it.”

“Sap,” Jeonghan mumbled, but he sniffled a couple times, starting to cry again, and he shuffled as close to Seungcheol as he could possibly get, practically sitting in his lap. Seungcheol shifted so he could pull them onto his thighs, gazing at them adoringly. Three years away from them were three years too many, and to finally be back… He felt elated, weightless, so fucking happy that he could have vomited a rainbow or something.

“...You got so...big,” Joshua mumbled after there had been silence for a while, and Seungcheol felt a hand squeeze his bicep. Jeonghan nodded agreement and Seungcheol snorted, hugging them both closer.

“Yeah, they kind of whipped our asses all into shape. My main motivation was like, ‘I am going to be so good at giving hugs’ and that was pretty much it,” he laughed, and Jeonghan and Joshua exchanged a shaky smile, leaning into him. To prove his point a little, he gave them both a little squeeze, and their smiles turned onto him.

“Please don’t cry anymore. I’m here now,” he added more softly, wiping away the last of the tears clinging to Joshua’s cheeks.

“Yeah. You’re back,” Jeonghan said in a voice bordering reverent, breathless and almost unbelieving. “You’re back.”

“I’m back,” Seungcheol nodded, and despite himself he felt a little teary-eyed as he hugged them both tightly and buried his face in Jeonghan’s hair. “God, I missed you two so fucking much…”

“We missed you too. A lot,” Joshua sighed, putting his face in Seungcheol’s shoulder. “‘M glad you’re here now.”

“Me too,” Jeonghan whispered, and Seungcheol smiled.

“I’m glad too. I don’t ever want to be away from you two for so long ever again. I don’t think I would be able to handle it. Your guys’ letters were the only reasons I got out of bed sometimes.”

“Same on our end,” Jeonghan admitted quietly, tracing circles with his fingertip onto Seungcheol’s broad chest. “It was...hard sometimes.”

“I bet it was, and I’m sorry. I’m sorry I couldn’t write more often. Overseas postal service is shitty.” He left more little apologetic kisses all over their faces, and when they hummed, he left light pecks on each of their lips, savouring the familiar feel. It was like being doused in a spray of warm water, coming home after a snowy night, like drinking a shot of hot apple cider. It was perfect.

“I love you,” he whispered, and finally saying the words aloud was better than any feeling he ever could have described with words.

“We love you too,” Joshua murmured, leaving a kiss of his own on Seungcheol’s cheek. “Thank you for coming home.” More of that powerful, nameless emotion roiled in Seungcheol’s chest, and he stood up, easily pulling the two with him.

“Let’s go cuddle, hm?” he suggested, and Jeonghan and Joshua smiled brighter, nodding eagerly. 

When they slid into bed, clad in comfortable clothing, Seungcheol had Jeonghan on one side of him and Joshua on the other, just like how they always used to sleep together. They still fit together perfectly, and Seungcheol was ecstatic to feel the familiar warmth of two bodies next to him.

He closed his eyes when Joshua started singing, a soft, loving song in English that Seungcheol had heard a few times before, and he let it ease his thoughts, holding the two loves of his life closer to him.

_ “You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, _

_ You make me happy, when skies are grey. _

_ You’ll never know, dear, how much I love you, _

_ Please don’t take my sunshine away.” _

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Choi Seungcheol in military attire? 👀👀👀 yes please
> 
> The song Joshua sings is called You Are My Sunshine by Johnny Cash and it gives me so many feels ;-;


End file.
